My Suicide
by Alexandrea S
Summary: Suicide kills...especially when Freddy's involved.


"Suicide" 

//Take a razor, cut it deep

Drops of blood before I sleep 

If I die before I wake,

Then life was just too cruel to take. \\ 

Suicide. That's the only solution to Brittany Freeman's depression it seemed like. Every day she got teased by many random children at school for her chubby form, flat chest, coke bottle thick glasses, her occasional stuttering, buckteeth, and extreme shyness. She envied all the naturally beautiful girls at school and only dreamed that she could be as lucky. Why in hell did she have to be cursed with this disgusting body she wondered. Why her? Why not someone else? Brittany's sweaty palms gripped tightly around the sharpened steel razor blade between her fingers and her chest heaved as she sucked in a deep, ragged breath. It was time…

"C'mon Brit, don't you dream about anything else besides cuttin' yerself? I'm sure you could dream about something much better and up to your standards…like stopping by Mickey D's for a Big Mac. Right, tubby?"

Startled, Brittany dropped the single razor blade into the metallic silver sink in front of her only to watch it slide down the drain. Brittany's head rose slowly to stare into the mirror, her whole body trembling in shock. Just like it was a painting, the glistening mirror revealed a man. The man, whoever he was, had 90-degree burns everywhere upon his face, but he covered most of them decently beneath the shadows of a dark, dusty brown hat placed on his head horizontally with a tiny slant to the brim.

Brittany couldn't help but smile. This man wasn't that good looking, just like her. Maybe, just maybe she could work something out with him, like a date. This _was_ **her** dream. She could definitely control it. Her thoughts were interrupted with a dark demonic cackle that rang in her ears.

"Watcha smilin' about butter ball? Did you find a pork chop in yer pocket?"

Brittany's smile quickly faded away and turned into a scowl. "You're not very n-n-nice…" She stuttered her gaze still fixed onto the shiny mirror suspiciously.

"And you're not so s-s-skinny," The man cruelly replied with a visible smirk overwhelming his burnt features.

"Shut up," Brittany wined, balling up her fists in frustration. "You just ruined my chance…my moment of freedom…you _ruined_ it!"

"Ruined what? You dicing yourself?"

Brittany ignored his remark and stared at him. "Who **are** you anyway?" 

"Well," The man started, fanning out some sort of bladed hand in front of his face. "You could call me your suicide."

Brittany stared at the strange man curiously, a snort escaping her lips. She gently rose up a shaking hand and reached out toward the mirror carefully. She wanted to see if she could touch him. Her hand was almost there…

Freddy smirked and snaked out a slimy pinkish/purplish like tongue from his mouth, meeting it with Brittany's hand, giving it a quick grotesque lick.

Brittany screamed and jerked her hand back. The greenish slimy like saliva from the mysterious man's mouth burned her flesh, like acid. It smelled like rotten fish and a sudden gush of pain surged through her corpulent hand.

"Didn't yer Mommy teach you to keep your hands to yourself?" He asked with a cackle that echoed around Brittany. "Never talk to strangggeerrrsss!" Freddy sung, slinging both of his scalded arms out of the glass mirror, and gripping onto Brittany's shoulders, pulling her straight through the glass, like it was some kind of portal.

Brittany moaned and raised her head. The surroundings around her had suddenly changed. Instead of being in front of her possessed mirror, she was at a carnival. Laughing, Giggling little girls, no older than nine years old surrounded her. All of them looked so calm and excited like this was there first time ever being in public…or somewhere outside their homes. The sudden aroma of freshly baked pretzels, funnel cakes, and sweet cotton candy filled Brittany's senses. This was a dream she wanted to have…

"Step on up! Step on up! Don't be shy! You there with the thick glasses and fat ass! You there! Yes you! Come on up here and try the Wheel of Fred!"

Brittany gaped at the crowd in front of her. All of the giggling little girls in their flowing white dresses all stopped running and playing as if on cue in unison. They all parted slowly to reveal the same guy that was in her mirror. He had the same dirty hat on his skull as he had before, only now; it was equipped with a head set, the microphone placed inches in front of his grinning lips. Along with the creepy hat and personality came intimidating attire he wore. A worn out striped Christmas sweater was placed over his lanky like upper form and from his torso down, a pair of loose brown slacks fitted gently around his body. Upon his feet, the most appealing piece of his attire, were big black commando looking boots that gave him a stunning, almost cool badass look.

"Come to Freddy!"

Brittany's feet were levitated in the air after the three words left his mouth and she was carried swiftly in front of the awaiting man, the neon blinking lights up ahead of him reading,_ The Wheel of Fred._

"You happen to be our lucky contestant!" Freddy roared into his headset, walking over to her with his famous swagger. "Why don't you have a **seat**?"

Brittany squealed as a chair came out of nowhere and swept her off of her feet. Five leather straps pinned her roughly to the chair; two rapping themselves around her legs, two around her arms, and one tightly around her flabby neck.

"Comfortable?" Freddy asked with a chuckle as he stepped behind the chair and pulled the strap around her neck down roughly.

Brittany gagged and sucked in a ragged breath. The blood couldn't get to her brain the strap was so tight around her neck. She could feel the pressure building up on her face; she could tell that her face was probably as red as a cherry.

"Alright! That does it! You're all set, now we can start!" Freddy said, waving his bladed hand in the air, making a huge wheel appear beside Brittany's chair. The wheel had different sections, each of them reading a different thing.

"Who's ready to see what this bitch's future prevails for her?" Freddy asked through his microphone with a smirk. Half of the staring little girls giggled and jumped up and down, pointing to the wheel.

"Here we go!" Freddy yelled with a wave of his hand. The wheel started spinning violently and landed abruptly after a few spins on a green section that read in large dark red smeared letters: _Fred-a-pult._

A few of the little girls giggled and a couple of "Ooh's" and "Ahh's" echoed around Freddy.

A smirk overcame Freddy's evil features and he chuckled. "This is by far my favorite…" 

Brittany looked up at him with tears slipping down her puffy cheeks and whimpered. She really didn't want to die, not like this at least. She took it back…she took back all the times she hated herself and everything she tried to do to make time stop and to make her body be deceased. She took all of it back.

"Aw. Do we not feel like killing ourselves now?" Freddy asked with a smirk. "Well it's too late for that…It won't be fun for me if I can't play with you a little."

Brittany screamed a muffled scream as her chair catapulted up in the air, her leather straps still attached uncomfortably to her legs, arms, and neck. She soared high above the small children in white dresses, the rides, stands, and fields of grass until everything was going by so quickly that everything around her blurred to a color of dark red. Brittany felt the catapulting chair begin to start slowing down and she screamed. The chair now was flying over mazes of steaming pipes and furnaces.

The chair stopped in mid air and began to fall. A catwalk came into focus and Brittany screamed seconds before her skull connected with a steel pipe. A loud crack echoed around her and she knew what it was. Her skull…it was cracked open…the chair and leather straps disappeared from around her and she screamed again. She was in complete shock. Her hand reached up and touched her skull and then lifted itself back into her vision. Blood…and…fuck. Her hand was full of her own brain matter…She screamed again.

"You've always been known to have the brains in your family!" A gruff voice yelled beside Brittany. A rough hard kick was felt on her ribs and she screamed again, this time it came out muffled as she vomited all over the catwalk she was placed on.

Brittany pulled at the floor with her hands, scraping at anything with her fingernails, desperately trying to crawl away from this madman. 

"What's wrong tubby? Wish you were alive and well now?" Freddy roared. "It's time for that suicide you've been wanting…"

Brittany screamed and let her tears fall. This is what she wanted it and she was getting it. Why in hell didn't she just except who she was and live with it?

Freddy kicked Brittany hard again; this time so hard it made her roll over on her back with her face facing Freddy's.

"One order of suicide coming right up!" Freddy yelled, plunging his blades deep into Brittany's abdomen and slicing them though her stomach. He chuckled darkly at every scream she uttered. These screams that worked their way out of her throat were much more precious than the ones she uttered earlier because in unison with the scream she screamed now came blood. Beautiful dark red crimson blood that bubbled out of her mouth and down into her clothes to stay soaked in them forever.

Brittany gave one last protesting croak, and lay in front of Freddy lifeless. She disappeared into the air and her soul swept into Freddy's chest in a baby blue metallic form.

"What's with kids today, huh?" Freddy questioned, standing up and wiping his blood-covered blades onto his brown slacks. He snorted as he adjusted his fedora and with one last grin he turned and walked into the shadows waiting for another low self-esteemed brat to fall asleep.

//Yesterday is a memory of pain,

Tomorrow I hope I never see.

Today is no better than yesterday,

Why can't people just let me be?

The pain and torture people put me through,

Today it feels like I have no friends.

And no one would care if my life were to suddenly end.

Today I cry I just want to die.

Would anyone care if I weren't there?

Today no one would even notice…

So today is the day I die. //

**THE END**

I hope you guys liked it. Both of those poems are my friend Amber's. She's kind of suicidal but that's not the point. I wrote the story today out of boredom and I figured I'd post it. By the way, fanfiction.net wouldn't let me indent for some reason…hmm…anyway, your comments please?


End file.
